


Close to Flame (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: My beloved spake, and said unto me, Rise up, my love, my fair one, and come away.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2019





	Close to Flame (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the theme of "Ignite" for the Variations vidshow at FanWorks 2019. (YouTube blocked it and it took me a while to get this uploaded somewhere else!)

Password for the Vimeo stream is _flame_. Also, the audio starts out quiet and fades in (this is original to the song and was an intentional choice by the band so I worked with it) -- please don't turn up the volume and blast your eardrums!

**Source:** Good Omens  
 **Song:** "Aladdin" by Future Islands. ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Future-islands-aladdin-lyrics))  
 **Download:** [right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sweetestdrain-closetoflame.m4v)


End file.
